I've Found You
by ChelseaAnneDamorri
Summary: Luca always had to fight for love. He failed when it was Mikan. He fights even harder now, because this time around, she's his soulmate. LxOC  Sorry! But i just don't think Hotaru and Luca match!
1. Who's that Girl?

Disclaimer: All r Higuchi Tachibana's. Except Noelle. And plot.

**Hiii! I'm so excited because I wrote this story and was halfway thru but then I totally gave up on it. But now I realize this idea is too epic to just let go. THANK YOU!**

**LUCA/RUKA POV**

I was almost over it now. Over Natsume and Mikan being together. It's been...three months since they were together. I don't know why it's taking such a toll on me when Natsume personally asked me for permission himself. But...ugh, love is ugly. Right now I'm taking a walk in the park because Imai was attempting blackmail again. God. And-wait a second. Is that Natsume? With a girl? That isn't Mikan? I hurried behind a tree. I really wouldn't want Natsume cheating on Mikan. I took out the spying devices Imai had given me 4 years ago, when we were 10, to help spy with Mikan. I put on the pig ears and the bug eyes. This is horrendously humiliating. Whatever. I turned them on. And tried to keep myself from gasping out loud. The girl with Natsume, she was gorgeous. I could see the side of her face that was turned to Natsume, laughing. Natsume was laughing too. Goodness. The girl had beautiful eyes, the colour of caramel? Toffee? Honey? Ocher? I couldn't place the exact colour of it. Her hair was just as beautiful, if not more. Silver, with a purple undertone. Long, maybe up to her waist, and slightly curled at the ends. She had a slim body, and subtle curves under the flowing fabric of her white sundress. I was so caught up with staring at the girl's face that didn't notice my bug eyes slipping off until it clattered to the ground. By the time I'd fumbled them back on, they had disappeared around one of the 6 corners at the end of the path. Damn. But I decided not to tell Mikan about this until I had confirmed it with Natsume. But I couldn't find a chance that day.

The next morning, Narumi skipped into our classroom, wearing a pink frilly shirt with a lace collar. We all sweat-dropped.

"Minna-san! Ohio Gozaimas!"

There were a few mumbled replies from the crowd. Narumi tutted.

"You guys are growing up aren't you? All half asleep too. Well, this will wake you up. We have a new student today!"

The class went into a expected uproar.

"Boy or girl?"

"What alice?"

Where two of the loudest questions asked.

"She's very cute."

A girl then. I wondered if it could be the girl from yesterday, though I don't understand how Natsume could be all friendly with a new students.

As if in response to Narumi's comment, the door slid open and the class fell quiet. The girl walked in. The girl. The response was almost comical. The boys jumped up and started crowding around her.

"Now now, you're overwhelming her." Narumi scolded.

Everyone went back to their seats. I the girl was overwhel,med, she didn't show it. She looked...bored. There wasn't any other word for it. I glanced over at Natsume. What was his reaction to this? He was asleep with a manga covering his face. Oh well. Narumi began.

"This is Hy-"

The girl discreetly stepped on his foot. He smiled apologetically.

"This is Noelle-chan. Any questions for her?"

Almost the entire class raised their hands.

"What's your alice?"

She answered with a voice like a wind-chime, or maybe a flute. But without the tinkle it had to it yesterday.

"...Pass."

"What's your ability group?"

"Dangerous."

"What's your star rank?"

"Special."

The class broke into whispers. Natsume was the only other special in the middle school division.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Will you go out with me?"

'No."

Finally, Narumi told us to stop with the questions. He looked at Noelle for a second and blinked.

"Um, Noelle-chan, could you go sit next to Natsume-kun?"

**(Right now, their seating arrangement, from aisle to window is Natsume, Luca and Mikan.)**

The class watched as Noelle walked over to Natsume. She stopped in front of him, lifted the manga away from his face, and knocked his forehead gently with her fist.

"I'll burn you." Natsume said, eyes still closed.

Noelle smiled sarcastically.

"Would you? Hyuuga-kun?"

Natsume's eyes snapped open.

**Hehe! Tell me if it's good or not! The more reviews, the faster I update. ^.^**

**Thank you! R&R**

**xoxo**

**ChelseaAnneDamorii 3**


	2. Even more Questions

**New chappie! This chapter, we find out more about Noelle! Whick I'm really glad about because she such an awesome character. Read on!**

**Luca/Ruka**

"Impossible. You call this a surprise?" Natsume's eyebrows furrowed.

"I guess it is. Your feelings in this situation?"

"Crazy. How did Perso-"

"I have my ways." Noelle interrupted, smiling lightly.

I'm guessing I wasn't the only one confused by this time. Natsume was really happy about this. I know, because having Natsume, cold, stoic, Natsume as your best friend means reading eyes. Only eyes showed what the person was feeling, and over the years, I'd become quite good at this. Having this skill let me see what Noelle was feeling. She was...rather wary, and tense. I wondered why?

Sumire broke the silence.

"How do you know Natsume-kun?"

Noelle was about to answer when she suddenly kneeled down, hands gripping the sides of her head. Natsume yelled.

"Just bloody come in!"

Persona walked in, cold eyes surveying the room. His eyes rested on Noelle, convulsing on the floor. He walked over to her and lifted her chin.

"Ne,Angel, having fun?" He laughed and pressed a mask to her face. She jerked, and then collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. She was wearing a silver mask, the kind that covers half or your face. The mask had black swirly edges, and more swirls around the eye. I knew what that was. It was a control device, just like Natsume's cat mask. Noelle shakily got up to her feet and glared at Persona.

"You just HAD to ruin it." Noelle scowled.

"I think it improved their impression though." Persona smirked.

He handed her a small paper file. Noelle grabbed it and started sifting through the pages.

"This one isn't hard enough." She grumbled.

"So?" Persona looked genuinely perplexed.

"Exchange it!" She demanded.

"No."

They then had a staring contest that weirdly, Noelle won. Persona sighed and exchanged the piece of paper for another. She frowned at the new piece of paper, but didn't say anything. The class was silent, watching. Noelle took out a mini flute like object and blew a haunting melody.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Natsume commented.

"There's Nogi."

"But it won't work."

"Keeps em' calm though, knowing he's there."

They were talking about me? I didn't quite understand what they were talking about. There was scratching on the door. _GRAK-GRUK-GRAK _ Persona walked over and opened the door. Everyone gasped. A beautiful silver gray wolf walked in, heading straight for Noelle. This was too weird, I didn't even sense the presence of it. The wolf's nose pressed into Noelle's stomach.

"Morichi." Noelle smiled briefly.

The wolf jumped out of the window. In a blink of the eye, Noelle's clothes changed from the uniform to a pretty black dress. She was just about to leap out of the window when Natsume grabbed her arm.

"It's none of your business." He said, though eyes pleading.

Noelle smiled the tiniest smile.

"I made it mine a long time ago."

She leapt out of the window, positioned herself on Morichi's back, and raced out of the academy grounds.


	3. Call me Noelle

**Yay! New chapter! I'm able to update every weekend, but if I miss one, pls don't get mad, bcuz I didn't want to miss it! I sincerely hope this isn't one of the projects I start and stop halfway. :P I really like this story tho. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Oh and please do my poll :D**

* * *

><p><strong>LUCA<strong>

The class was quiet for, oh, around ten seconds before they bombarded Natsume with questions. Nobody noticed that Narumi and Persona had slipped out of the classroom to talk. I stood up, pushed through the throng of curious people, and pushed my ear against the door, determined to hear that conversation. I was worried about Noelle. What had Persona done to her?

"You should have made her put her control devices on." Narumi hissed.

"She wanted to make a better impression." Persona shrugged.

"She doesn't have a good impression now. If you made her put them on, she wouldn't have almost lost control. And then you just HAD to activate the punishment tattoo Rui put on her." **(Y'know, like Tsubasa's one.")**

Narumi paused.

"You never did tell me, where was the tattoo placed?"

"Behind her ear. A rose."

"Why ear?" Narumi wondered out loud.

"Because it hurts a lot there." Persona replied curtly before stalking away.

Now I understood. I wondered if Natsume knew this? I should go back and ask. As if on cue, the door slid open, and Natsume walked out, followed by Mikan. He stomped angrily ahead. I looked at Mikan. She shrugged, and we followed him out of the school to the Sakura Tree. He sat down with a heavy sigh. Mikan decided to break the silence.

"Natsume, who is that girl?"

"Noelle. Hyuuga Noelle." He added after a while.

That explained everything. Natsume _wasn't _having an affair! Immense happiness rushed over me, and I was momentarily confused. Shouldn't I be upset that Natsume wasn't cheating so I could take Mikan? Why was I so happy then?

"Is Noelle your...cousin?" I asked, that seemed most likely.

"Or long lost sister?" Mikan piped up.

"Cousin."

We were silent again. I decided to be honest and tell him I saw them in the park.

"You know, I actually saw you two in the park yesterday."

Natsume looked up in surprise.

"She was..different. Happier." I went on.

"How she acted was today was, well, colder. Harsher." I finished.

Natsume smiled slightly. It was not sarcastic, like usual, but a genuine one.

"Noelle, that baka. What you saw yesterday Luca, was her real self. Today was her outer character."

Mikan looked confused.

"Go on." I urged.

"Noelle has many alices. And some of them are really dangerous. She thinks that if people knew about her alices and she was all, "No! I'm not dangerous!" would get her teased. So she creates a colder, scarier personality, hoping that people will respect her instead, and think that she wouldn't think twice about using her alices. But she's really not like that."

Me and Mikan looked at each other.

"What are her alices? Are we allowed to know?" She asked.

"Noelle gave me permission to tell you guys she actually exists but I didn't want to at that point. But I'll tell you now. Originally, she had a pretty average amount of alices. Two. Compulsion, so strong she can persuade you to see and hear things that aren't there. But that only works for one person at a time. She also, like you, Polka," Mikan pouted, "Have the SEC alice. And the Insertion alice that comes with it. She is forced to put alices in herself by Persona, apparently, to make her more useful. She now has the Musical Healing and Time stop alice, which is creating music which heals and stops time immediately, the Appearance change alice, to disguise herself in missions, Photographic memory, for missions, and the Teleportation alice." He finished.

"Six alices." I whispered, shocked.

"It's no wonder she can't manage without the devices." Mikan added.

I remembered the conversation I had, ahem, overheard with Naru and Persona. I quickly told them about it. Natsume nodded.

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Why did she have to do missions in the first place if she could have persuaded Persona to stop making her do them? You know, with her Compulsion." Mikan pointed out."

Natume grit his teeth.

"For me. I arrived in the academy with Luca a year after she got captured. She heard from Persona that I was doing missions, and so she does all the hard ones so I don't have to do them." He explained.

"Can't she make Persona stop you doing missions?"

"No. Persona doesn't make the decisions, the ESP does. And she's not allowed to see him for that very reason."

The academy bell rang.

* * *

><p>A day went by. Then two. Every night Natsume would go out and wait for her. He'd give up at dawn, go back and get like 5 minutes of sleep before going to class. Finally, on the sixth day of waiting, in which I accompanied Natsume, we heard a noise. We both walked forward hesitatingly, unsure. Out of the woods, stepped Morichi, with Noelle slung over his back. We rushed forward. Morichi growled at me, only letting Natsume through. I tried my alice on him, but it didn't work. Why? Natsume lifted Noelle from Morichi's back before nodding to him. Morichi disappeared back into the woods. I took a closer look at Noelle. She was asleep, and she had bruises and cuts all over. There was a really deep gash on her shoulder that was still trickling blood. Her mask was clutched loosely in her hand. I looked up at Natsume. Unbearable pain showed in his eyes, and this told me exactly how he cared about her. We started heading back to the dorms, but halfway there, Natsume staggered in his step.<p>

"Natsume, you haven't been sleeping much lately. Let me hold on to her, for you."

"No." he rasped, "She's doing all these things for me. This is the least I can do for her. Let me ease my guilt."

We continued walking. Natsume wobbled again, which woke Noelle.

"Natsume, I can walk." She groaned.

She let go of Natsume. She didn't see me yet.

"Stop it." Natsume protested, but he was too tired to say more.

Noelle shuffled forward slowly. One step, two step. And she collapsed.

We rushed forward. I was faster. Her eyes widened when she saw who caught her. She quickly composed her face.

"I'm fine." She said, firm.

I was rather amused at how quickly she switched characters.

"Hyuuga-san, I know."

She understood, and smiled. My face felt like it was on fire. Thank god it's dark.

"Arigato, Nogi-kun."

"Call me Luca."

Her eyes blazed in happiness and she smiled wider, showing her delight.

"Noelle. Call me Noelle."

* * *

><p><strong>Aren't you all glad? Answers you wanted, answers u got! Will update...in few days. Or maybe next week. This was a long chapter peeps, so I need a break. Hope u liked this chapter! R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Natsume, Baka Hentai

**NEW CHAPTER IM SO HAPPY!(so happy) I LOVE I LOVE NEW CHAPTERS! (to the tune of "Thanks Monica)**

**YAY! This chapter will be awesome! You get to see Noelle's true self!**

**enjoy!**

**Luca/Ruka**

Noelle was asleep before we reached her dormitory. Natsume was practically fainting. He still had the energy to tease me though.

"You take care of my cousin got it?"

I blushed.

"Natsume, I-I-I don't..." I trailed off.

Nice move, stammering just makes people suspicious. But I couldn't really deny it. Why? It's not like I could love her. I barely knew her.

"Just do it Luca. You're one of the only people I'd trust her with anyways."

I just nodded. Arguing with Natsume was like trying to lift an airplane with bare hands. Worthless, useless. And I couldn't really say I didn't like her. I guess I kind of did. So if I said so, it would be...like, lying. We lay her on her bed in the dorm. I was surprised her room was just a few doors away from Mikan's.

"Natsume, what about her wounds?"

"She'll heal herself. Bringing her to the infirmary always causes so much fuss." His eyes were wary. We left her sleeping.

I woke up in the morning feeling very disorientated. I glanced at the clock. I t was 8:20 am! I only had 10 minutes to go out for breakfast. I arrived at the dining hall in record time. I walked toward my usual spot and froze in my tracks. Noelle was sitting at out table between Natsume and Mikan. She seemed to be deep in conversation with her. Everyone was staring at her and I could see her the usual blank expression on her face. Natsume leaned over Noelle protectively, as if shielding her from the prying eyes. I walked forward and sat down next to Natsume. Noelle turned around.

"Nogi-kun."

She said formally. I wondered how to respond.

"Ohio, Noelle-san."

She nodded, but before she turned back around I'm positive I saw her wink. That girl has awesome acting skills. I turned red and Natsume smirked at me.

"Luca, notice that all her wounds have disappeared?" He whispered.

I had forgotten about the wounds. I glanced at her again. The wounds were gone!

"Is it the Compusion's illusion or the healing?"

"The latter. Her Compulsion only works on one person at a time."

I nodded, impressed.

Noelle's voice suddenly sounded in my mind.

"Luca-kun, can you hear me?"

I froze. This was the first time I had heard someone other than myself in my mind.

"Gomenasai. Did I startle you?"

"It's fine." I thought hesitatingly.

"This is an illusion. I just wanted to say thanks for understanding my character so quickly this morning."

"Welcome." This was really strange.

"This is how I've been talking with Mikan. We were just talking for, you know cover."

"Pretty impressive."

"I know. Why does Mikan-chan call you Luca–pyon?"

"I used to carry a rabbit with me wherever I went. It's too old to move around much now." I explained.

"Can I see it sometime?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Oh, um I'll leave you to eat now."

I could suddenly hear everything around me again. I blinked, slightly disorientated. I felt somebody staring a hole in the back of my head. I turned around and tried to locate it. It came from Hotaru Imai, Mikan's 'BFF'. Hotaru rarely sits or eats with Mikan because she is, according to Hotaru, too loud and embarrassing. Hotaru's intelligent eyes narrowed suspiciously as our eyes met. She turned abruptly back to her food. I had no doubt at all that she was concoting some kind of evil plan, ambush, or blackmail in her mind. I could almost hear the wheels turning and clicking in her head. When we all finished eating and was heading back to the classroom I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing: It's not nice being stared at.

**Noelle**

As we walked down the hall, we were stared at. I heard a fair amount of wolf whistles, all of which Luca tensed and Natsume glared wildly, his fist twitching. We managed to reach the classroom without Natsume hitting anyone. Luca was gritting his teeth. Meh. Our classmates stared and I tried to stop myself from beaming at everyone and introducing myself to every single person. Me, Natsume, and Mikan had just sat down when Imai-san entered the room, took one look at us, and headed our way. Mikan looked up from her doodling.

"HOTARU!" She yelled, waving madly.

Imai-san didn't respond. Her gaze was fixed on me. She stood in front of me and loaded her bakan gun.

"State your full name, alice, and why you're befriending the idiot."

Mikan seemed to take the 'idiot' comment as a compliment.

"Hotaru! You're worried about me."

The class was silent. I put on my indifferent face and decided on my response.

"Last time I checked, you didn't have anything to do with it."

Her eyes narrowed and she pulled on the trigger. I immediately teleported next to Mikan. Sumire got cocky, thinking that Teleportation was my only alice.

"Ha! That's your alice! Teleportation! We _so_ didn't need your stupid attitude. How Natsume and Luca are putting up with you I REALLY DON'T KNOW!"

I was starting to get ticked off. Natsume stood up. So did Luca. They both glared at her.

"It's like...Heck! It's like Luna all over again!"

I put my hands on Natsume and Luca's shoulders, forcing them to sit down.

Natsume continued to stare daggers at her.

"Don't talk to her like that." He growled dangerously.

Sumire squeaked at surprise in his fury. I decided to interfere.

"Natsu-Hyuuga-kun. This is not necessary. This girl _obviously _doesn't know the extent of my alices."

I looked at Sumire.

"Don't you know that a person can have more than one alice?"

She licked her lips, nervous. I sat down and sighed quietly. Natsume yawned in response. Luca tilted his head questioningly, and I decided he looked really cute like that. I mentally slapped myself and turned red, cursing myself for thinking like that. But his worried face from last night bubbled to the surface of my mind. Luca was so gentle, so caring, so...

I actually slapped myself this time. Natsume and Luca were the only ones that saw and they looked at me worriedly. Luca's concern was the only genuine one though. Natsume looked worried in an are-you-mental kind of way. I complained mentally.

"Don't look at me like that! You should be worried!"

"I am worried...about whether you have to go to a hospital for mentally disturbed teens."

"Look at Luca. He's actually worried about me! And he's only known me for...3 days! Some cousin you are!"

I sent him a picture of me sticking my tongue out at him. Natsume snickered.

"You should be doing that with Luca...in his mouth."

I turned tomato red. Natsume winked at me. I sighed again.

"Natsume, you baka hentai."

**Yay! hope you like it. R&R!**

**XX**

**Chelsea**


	5. A Day with Noelle, the Real One

**New chapter! Hope I answer more questions. Oh, and I think you know Noelle well enough to see the character profile I'd originally created when planning. This is just a short fill-in chapter that I thought you guys might like. Enjoy!**

_Character Profile:_

_Name: Hyuuga Noelle_

_Star Rank: Special_

_Alice(s): Compulsion, SEC (Insertion)_

_Forced Alice(s): Musical Ability to heal and stop Time, Teleportation, Photographic Memory, Appearance Change_

_Interests: Music, animals, manga and anime_

_Pet Peeve: Natsume's bad moods_

_Crush: ? (will update as story goes)_

_Alice Type: Limitless_

_Age: 14_

_Birthday: September 23_

_Random Facts: Prone to random outbursts of ranting, unstoppable laughter, emotional whenever in true self mode (feelings bottled up too long), habit of puffing out cheeks when annoyed, likes cackling evilly._

**Noelle**

** "**It's so sunny today!" I grinned at my friends.

"That's true." Luca agreed.

"LET'S HAVE A PICNIC!" Mikan whooped.

We stared at her. That was too great an idea. I cackled.

"Yes! And leave Natsume out because he's in such a crappy mood." I laughed.

Natsume glared at me.

"Only because all those boys were drooling at you."

Luca went all solemn.

"That's true."

I puffed up my cheeks.

"Fine, we'll include you in it since you're caring about me in such a princely way."

We headed for the Sakura Tree, picking fruits off nearby trees. I saw the juiciest, reddest, apple up in a tree two inches out of my reach. I jumped, arms outstretched, trying to grab the apple. I looked up at it, annoyed. A long hand reached out and plucked my apple off the tree. I turned around and saw Luca holding out the apple.

"Here." He said, smiling.

"Thank you!"

I flung my arms around him and skipped off. I noticed he wasn't behind me. I looked back to see Luca still standing there, face red.

"Hurry up Luca-kun!"

"Ah! Gomen."

We ran, trying to catch up to Mikan and Natsume.


	6. A First KissCPR!

**HIHI EVERYONE! I HAVENT UPDATED FOR SO LONG BECAUSE I'M TRAVELLING! WOOOT! Yeah, to taiwan, hong kong, vegas, mexico, and a cruise around the outer shores of asia which will take forever…AND i got a new computer and it took forever to get word installed..**

**I might even miss a bit of school.. -.-**

**Anyhoo, i hope u enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine in this story is Noelle, Morichi, and the plot…oh, and Makoto-kun! 33**

**Noelle**

It was monday…the fun weekend with Natsume, Luca, and Mikan was over…I sighed inwardly. What were these strange feelings I felt whenever i see Luca? He wasn't as handsome as Makoto…or maybe he was, in a different way…Makoto…

"Good morning class."

I shuddered out of my daydream hearing that dreaded voice. Persona?

"As you all know I am Persona, and I am the substitute for Jinno-sensei today."

I raised my hand.

"Where's Jin Jin today?"

"That is not of your concern, Noelle-hime."

I glared at him.

"You might want to mind your manners a bit as I have a bit of something for you to do later, and you might have to give up being Shadow Angel for this time."

"Can we discuss this in a more private place, please?"

"Of course princess, but just keep in mind hat tonight, you are the Nightmare Goddess, and only the Nightmare Goddess."

Out of the corner of my eye i saw Natsume's knuckles whitening and his eye twitching. I glared at Persona and whispered threateningly to him mentally.

"We'll see."

But I suddenly had a vivid flashback Persona sent to my mind…

*Flasback*

_I was chained to some kind of freak contraption, unable to move and barely conscious. The stupid ESP and Persona had drugged me! Again! What alice were they gonna shove into my body this time? They pick out a powerful alice stone I find in a village every few years and stick it in me. Gaaah i could barely think! Persona was coming over. Holding a ocher colored alice stone…I remembered admiring this one! It was photographic memory…but why would I need it? I wasn't even allowed to go to school for god's sake! He turned on the alice activation machine which sends electrical signals to my brain that activates my alice…the Insertion one…I felt wave after wave of electrical shocks and i screamed and screamed and screamed…._

*End of Flashback*

I opened my eyes and I was on the ground, whimpering…I was aware of Luca and Mikan's concerned faces hovering over mine, and Natsume screaming at Persona.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO TO HER! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP YOU BASTARD! YOU-"

A small flame appeared on Persona's robes. He brushed it off.

"Temper issues my little cat."

I then consciously realized I was still screaming and tried to stop, but couldn't. I couldn't even move! What the hell!

"Noelle-san! Noelle!"

I think I stopped screaming but I still couldn't move. Everyone's voices started buzzing and my vision was blurred….

"CPR? LUCA CPR!" Was that Mikan?

Natsume's face appeared next to Mikan's.

"Noelle!"

Luca's face was set. He leaned towards me, looking very very red indeed. What was he going to do? He leaned closer, and I closed my eyes tiredly. I couldn't move my body, and I couldn't find out what was happening around me. I felt very soft lips cover mine and someone's very warm breath being puffed into me. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Luca's face, his eyes closed tightly and his face still looking like a red blurry mess…I felt his hands on my chest….

And everything turned black.

**Luca**

I squeezed my eyes closed and leaned toward her, embarrassed. My lips touched hers and I felt her stir slightly, but I refused to open my eyes. I put my hands on her chest and pushed…. to no avail. I felt her heartbeat stop for a second before she turned limp under my hands. Oh god no….

"Send her to the infirmary!" I heard Natsume choke out.

I picked her up and ran as fast as I could, heading for the hospital. I out her on one of the beds the second I got in and told Imai's brother what happened.

"It was not a direct alice attack from Persona from what you've told me, my guess is Persona took use of her mind reading, you know, the one that comes with compulsion."

"What?"

"Haven't you ever wondered how she can hear your thoughts? When she's making you hear what she's thinking."

"So she…makes herself hear what I'm thinking?"

"Yes. I'm guessing her mind was open and Persona forced a memory or something that has a big impact on her into her mind."

"You didn't know that Luca?" Natsume appeared next to me, panting.

"Where's Mikan?"

"She' back in the classroom helping calm everyone down. And how the hell did you run that fast? I was always faster…"

I stayed silent. I didn't know either. Natsume was always the more athletic one.

"Natsume? Luca?" Noelle's hoarse voice called out.

We rushed to her.

"Help me up…please.."

Natsume stared at her guiltily.

"It's all my fault…if you don' have to do those missions for me then this would never have happened…"

Noelle touched his face.

"I would have had to do missions eventually anyways. So why not do it a bit earlier? Doesn't make a difference."

She looked at me.

"Thanks so much for saving me Luca."

"You're welcome." I looked away, remembering her soft lips.


	7. Noelle's Mission one

**No reviews But a couple of favs and that gave me a preeeetty good energy boost XD, Noelle's voice is based on NaNa Mizuki's, cause I think NaNA has a great voice that seems to carry really far. Maybe go on youtube or something and search her up. Then you could listen to it and read this at the same time, which might give you a better idea of what she sounds like. enjoy! (oh and noelle's outfits are on my profile, if you're not sure about what they look like because of my suck-ish description, go look at it)**

**Noelle**

Luca couldn't look me in the eyes for days. I'm thinking it's probably because he gave me CPR. But it wasn't personal or intimate so I don't think he really needs to fuss over it. But then I feel kinda awkward too, remembering his warm mouth on mine gave me a small ache in my stomach. I wanted him to do it again. But of course it would never happen, he couldn't ever like me. I had already accepted that I was to be alone my whole life, maybe with the company of Makoto, but I'd decided to set him free soon. My soul would probably be too messed up for anyone to take it by the time I was older. The only good thing about the entire incident was that Persona delayed my mission. To today.

"No, I won't let you go."

"Natsume!"

Natsume was being annoyingly stubborn again. He just WOULDN'T let me go on my mission.

"I'm just collecting alice stones. Nothing too bad."

"From how many villages?"

"Two." I lied.

Natsume thought for a while. I almost saw the lightbulb flash at his head. He was planning something.

"You can go."

I narrowed my eyes, suspicious.

"I need to talk to Persona."

He turned and walked nonchalantly away. I sighed and changed into my Nightmare Goddess clothes. I don't care what Persona said about Shadow Angel, Freezing and Healing six villages was a lot, but it was better than feeling guilty for months. I pressed my mask to my face and took out my flute, playing Makoto's favorite melody. He came out of the bushes, smiling at me. I looked at his handsome face that had broken so many girls' hearts. Sandy brown hair that flopped all over his eyes, and light green eyes that made your heart flutter. He grinned at me.

"Hey Ella." He said, winking.

I rolled my eyes. I knew he liked me, he had told me on several occasions, but I wasn't completely sure if I loved him like a brother or as a lover. I couldn't tell the difference easily, I had been locked up almost all my life and I didn't have the experience like most teenage girls did. But Luca, he made me feel thins I hd neve felt before, and I knew maybe I liked him. But not vice versa.

"Hello Makoto. Why don't you transform into a wolf already?"

"Why? Because you wanna see my dick uncovered?"

"No, it's because you can't wink or speak. You know, you wink so much I think you have a nerve or a vein a bit too sensitive. Maybe it's a twitch, go see the nurse."

"Ouch that burned. I'm going to have to punish you." He smirked, an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh no…No!"

He tackled me, pushing me onto the soft grass, tickling me without mercy. I squealed. We rolled around in the grass laughing.

"Stop! I mean it! There's grass in my hair!"

He rolled over me and stopped, smirking down at me, still tickling.

"You'll do anything?"

"YES!"

"Okay."

He stopped tickling me and leaned in a bit closer, until our foreheads touched.

"Then kiss me."

"No!"

I tried to squirm out of his death grip but he laughed at me.

"You promised."

I used my compulsion to get him off me.

"I won't forget this." He winked again.

"There goes the twitch. And hurry up and change into a wolf already. _Morichi._"

**Luca**

Natsume was taking us to see Noelle's mission. Us, as in me and Mikan. Apparently it wasn't a mission that was too dangerous it would put our lives at risk. He had talked to Persona already, and Persona had made us swallow about ten tracking devices before letting us go. He obviously wanted us to develop negative feelings for Noelle, so he could persuade her to not go to school anymore and do missions 24/7. I heard from Natsume that Noelle had to use compulsion to make Persona let her go to school.

"Luca, summon the horses."

I lost my train of thought as Natsume talked to me.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

I willed some horses to come forward. Instead the entire forest came running at me.

"Luca-sama!"

They surrounded me, eyes sparkling. I petted them, smiling. Animals always cheered me up so much.

"Luca-pyon! Hurry up!" Mikan called me out of my stupor.

I called forward three horses. We mounted them, and set off. Persona opened the gates for us, grinning. I guess he thought he was killing two birds with one stone. Me and Natsume were NEVER going to let Noelle live like Aoi again. So alone….

We rode inside the forest for a while. Animals came out in hordes to greet me and followed us, seeking attention. Suddenly, their ears pricked up and the left. A rabbit warned me.

"Luca-sama, don't go ahead, the Nightmare Goddess is here!"

And with that, they disappeared.

"She's probably up ahead." Natsume nodded his head to the east.

"Nightmare Goddess?" Mikan wondered.

"Noelle's been to a lot of villages for alice seeking before. Remember her alice? The musical healing and time stopping one? She goes to villages and freezes the time in that area. Then she takes the alices from the little kids, and unfreezes the people. She's supposed to leave right after. But that alice has side effects, after people unfreeze, they get sick, dizzy, or throw up. So the idiot feels guilty and wastes her alice healing people that would have recovered in less than five minutes anyways. But Persona tells her to keep the fear around. So she changes her clothes and flies into the sky, using her alice and healing anyone who can heal her. That's the Shadow Angel. This is a story that gets passed down in villages. The evil twin sisters. Of course they're so far from the freaking truth its kind of annoying. And-"

We stopped short. We heard screaming in front of us and a someone's silhouette in a break in the trees. Singing in a beautiful enchanting voice that's seemed to travel very far away. The mission had started.


End file.
